ШХ Мэри Сью
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Эти тексты писались как пародии на Мэри Сью, с сохранением орфографии, пунктуации, лексики, логики, а также хромающей анатомии, характерных для этой категории произведений. Написано по заявке на Шерлок-фест. Требует определённой подготовленности и выдержки читателя ;


1

На морговом столе Молли лежала прекрасная юная девушка лет восемнадцати с половиной, с длинными светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами, в фиолетовой кофточке. Кровь капала с неё на пол: «Кап-кап-кап».

Над нею стоял единственный в мире консультирующий детектив Шерлок Холмс и плакал, подняв воротник пальто, потому что впервые полюбил навеки, потому что впервые у него была такая понимающая душа, умная, как он сам, и на три года отлучился от неё.

Мэри Сью была дочка очень богатых родителей-миллионеров, которая чудом выжила в автомобильной аварии, потому что её там не было. Когда она хотела узнать, кто убил её родителей, умирающий шофёр прошептал только одно слово:

- Мориарти! - и она поклялась отомстить ему, а ей было всего шестнадцать, должно было исполниться.

Тогда она отправилась на Тибет и пять лет провела в Шаолиньском монастыре, изучая боевые навыки, и все монахи удивлялись, как может такая светловолосая девушка быть такой упорной, а она постригла волосы налысо, как монах, и монахи признали её как свою. Они называли её Сью Линь Яо.

Майкрофт озадаченно потёр переносицу. Глаза болели, весь день читал документы по долгу службы, теперь ещё вот это…

Она вернулась в Лондон. Когда ей сказали, что какой-то Шерлок Холмс хочет первым добраться до Мориарти. Она спряталась в багажном отделении самолёта, в коробке, в которой никак не мог уместиться человек, поэтому никто не подумал, потому что она такая гибкая.

- Китай или Тайвань? - спросил Шерлок у неполной девушки у микроскопа в Барце.

- Вырос в Сасексе, учился в Кембреже, живёт с отставным военным, - парировала девушка.

- Я не гей! - закричал Джон Ватсон.

- Ты идиот, - холодно сказала Мэри Сью.

Джон обиженно хлопнул дверью.

- Ум - вот что сейчас сексуально, - сказал Шерлок, прижимаясь к ней сзади.

- У меня это первый раз, - ответила Мэри Сью, жадно подставляя шею под его поцелуи.

- У меня тоже, - сказал он. - Я девственник, потому что ждал такую, как ты.

Детектив положил её на столе прямо между колбами.

- Господи, что за сивый бред? - Лестрейд наклонился и заглянул через плечо Майкрофта. Он был только что из душа, влажный, горячий, в одном полотенце на бёдрах. - Что ещё за РПС по ШХ? Какая-то Ширли Ватцен. Ты переутомился? Пойдём, я знаю хороший способ снять стресс.

- Осторожно, на клавиатуру накапаешь, - Майкрофт поймал в ладонь каплю, сорвавшуюся с мокрой пряди инспектора. - Я скоро. Проверим твой способ.

Джон рассказал ему всё, когда они стояли на берегу крыши Барца. На том самом месте.

- Я женился на ней, чтобы газеты её не позорили. Ты знаешь, что она ждала от тебя ребёнка?

- Да, - сказал Шерлок. - она не просто так завещала мне свой труп. «Шерлок, тебе будет интересно меня вскрыть». Внутри у неё был ребёнок, а в желудке флэшка с письмом для меня. Я теперь знаю, почему она спрыгнула.

- Почему? Я не могу поверить, что она поверила в твою смерть, но полгода назад она спрыгнула.

- Она успела записать и отправить последний разговор. Ирен всё узнала и позвала её на крышу. Она сказала, что я только её, что я спал с ней, а её обманул, что я девственник. Мэри Сью посмеялась ей в лицо. Тогда Ирен сказала, что если она не спрыгнет, то она убьёт меня. А теперь мне не для чего жить, я хочу умереть по-настоящему.

- Шерлок! - крикнул Джон, но было поздно, он спрыгнул с Барца, теперь уже навсегда.

Майкрофт устало помассировал виски. В его уме, согласно условленному с братом набору цифр, слова фанфика выстраивались в ином порядке. Шерлок выследил Морана, попутно вскрыл небольшой заговор в германской контрразведке и вычислил северокорейского шпиона. Шерлоку требовалась силовая поддержка. Улыбнувшись, Майкрофт добавил в комментарии фейспалм от пользователя BRO1895, захлопнул лэптоп и босыми ногами прошлёпал в спальню, где уже мирно посапывал Лестрейд. Закодированное СМС для Антеи, и можно спать спокойно. Майкрофт снова улыбнулся и нырнул под одеяло.

2

- Почему ты предпочла его? - злобно сверкнув сумасшедшими глазами, прошипел Джим Мориарти. - Я единственный в мире консультирующий преступник, я правлю этим миром и готов был положить всё к твоим ногам, глупая девчонка! Почему, почему ты предпочла этого нищего детектива, который третий год ходит в одном пальто и не может сам заплатить за квартиру?

- С милым рай и в шалаше! - сказала я и плюнула ему в лицо. - И я тебя никогда не любила! Это было журналистское расследование!

Я откинула со лба промокшие от крови каштановые волосы. Мне было очень больно, потому что его люди меня били и из меня вытекло не меньше семи литров крови, наручники впивались в нежную кожу, сковывая руки за спиной.

- Ты понимаешь, что я тебя сейчас убью? Я убью тебя. И никто тебе не поможет, особенно твой глупый Шерлок Холмс! - захохотал Мориарти.

- Твои угрозы меня не пугают! - захохотала я. - Мой Шерлок обязательно меня спасёт!

Мориарти меня схватил и потащил к краю водопада. Я была совсем слабая, потому что неделю сидела в подземелье без еды и воды, но цеплялась пальцами за камни и деревья изо всех сил.

Высокая женщина в чёрных шпильках на красной подошве сказала:

- Джим! Не убивай, подари её мне. Я хочу новую игрушку, сделай это ради меня.

Я плюнула в неё, лучше умереть, чем быть игрушкой этой преступницы.

- Я тебе её дарю. Всё равно Шерлок Холмс никогда не найдёт её. А когда он придёт за ней, мы его убьём!

Мои полные слёз серые глаза столкнулись с её холодными глазами-ледышками, и они весело смеялись.

- Это ты, Шерлок! - радостно воскликнула я. - Ты известный мастер камуфляжа! Я знала, что ты придёшь за мной!

- Это ты, Шерлок Холмс! - прорычал Мориарти. - Тогда я тебя убью прямо сейчас!

- Нет, это я тебя убью! - Шерлок достал из-под фиолетового платья автомат.

- Нет, я тебя держу на прицеле! - крикнул с того берега водопада Себастьян Моран.

- Вы все под колпаком у правительства, - раздалось сверху. Майкрофт незаметно подлетел на вертолёте, чтобы спасти своего непутёвого брата.

3

- Конечно, - сказала я, целуя Мориарти в губы. Всего один поцелуй с отравленной помадой, и вот он уже падает на пол, задыхаясь. Моран кидается ко мне, но я быстрее любой пули, я прокусываю ему горло и кидаюсь к охраннику у двери. Он завизжал и выстрелил в лампу:

- Погасите свет! Включайте воду!

Это значит, что подвал, где они держат Шерлока, скоро затопят, и если я не поспешу, одним консультирующим детективом на свете станет меньше. То есть их вообще не останется.

Я отлично чувствую их страх, даже в ночном зрении, которое помогает находить дорогу, нет особой необходимости. Пока я дохожу до нижних уровней, трупов уже шесть, шесть разорванных глоток. Седьмой, знаменитый Голем, сопротивляется чуть дольше.

- На кого ты работаешь, девчонка? - рычит он.

- Гринпис. Защита редких животных, - бросаю я, вытирая губы. Он уже не слышит.

Чёрт возьми, у него нет ключей. Зато есть граната. Дверь с грохотом вылетает. Я бегу по лестнице вниз и с размаху погружаюсь в ледяную воду, закрывающую ступеньки где-то с середины.

Шерлок лежал на дне, опутанный цепями, дорогая рубашка разорвана, под глазом синяк, под глазами тёмные круги. Я ахнула. И всё равно он был высокий и очень красивый.

Я быстро вытащила его на берег и стала делать искусственное дыхание. Он не приходил в себя. Тогда я стала согревать его своим телом. Надо было бежать, кругом были враги. Он приходит в себя и дыхание становится поцелуем. Он переворачивает нас и налёг на меня сверху.

- Твои родители работали в Баскервилле и решили закрепить лучшие генные мутации на тебе. Привили тебе гены суматранского ночного дьявола в семь лет, - он дотрагивается до шрама на моём плече, - медузы в двенадцать, жука-носорога в шестнадцать, шрам совсем свежий, - он взял меня за грудь. - О! О! Пересадка жабр! Как интересно!

- А тебе пересадили пистолет, или тебе действительно интересно? - я тряхнула мокрыми чёрными волосами.

- У тебя глаза золотые. И ты светишься в темноте. Это интересно, а ещё просто красиво.

И я понимаю, что он не такой, его просто не понимают.

- Я хочу по-настоящему поблагодарить тебя, - сказал он. - Я никому этого раньше не говорил, но для тебя я сделаю исключение.

И он любил меня при свете моего тела.

4

Она шла куда глаза гледят по лужам и к ней подошол один старик и спросил:

- Девочка, что с тобой?

Люди шли мимо ровнодушно и её никто не замечал, как будто не было.

Её вабще никто не понимал, особенно мама и однокласники, а учителя хвалили, какая она умная и зря не учится. А ей было с ними скушно. И она сказала старику пошла с ним.

- Ты Избраная. Ты Особеная. Мэри Сью, теперь тебя зовут Шерлок Холм.

- Дядя ты офигел?

- Три года назад знаменитый сыщек погиб, убился с Барса, и прешла пора ему вернутся. Ты его Реинкарнация.

Прешлось ей скрипя сердцем проститься с мамой, которая её всё равно не любит и поехать в Англию на Бекерстрит, Майкрофт сделал все документы и был в курсе всего, он сказал:

- Никто ничего не заметит если ты не поцелуешся с Джоном, ну, не поцелуешся а сама поняла что, он очень это хочет.

А я сразу как увидела Джона он закричал Шерлок и начал меня обнимать и плакать и лезть под брюки, а я сделала холодное лицо как социопат, но поняла, что долго не выдержу, потомучто влюбилась в Джона с первого взгляда.


End file.
